Almost 3 (Map Game)
A dimension of the alternate. Notable Differences: *France manages to lose not as badly in the 7-Years-War. *The Ottoman Empire collapses much earlier. The Suez Canal is divided between toth the British and the French *The Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Germany, and Norway are stronger colonial powers. *Almost everybody but China lost to the Russians on better terms. *America has 57 states with different borders, including the Bahamas (not including Hawaii and Puerto Rico). Negotiations over the Oregon territory went far differently. The Olestand Manifesto and William Walker are both successful. *Surinam was completely Dutch and would revolt, Hispaniola was completely French *Generally different colonies. *No Belgium, and Denmark was divided. *Bolivia is much larger, Brazil is smaller. *The Sikh Empire remained in India's far North, kept around by the British as another bufferzone beteween India and Russia. Tibet owns Bhutan, Tibet is also more autnomous. *Liberia and Sierra Leone were merged. *The Netherlands have Northern New Zealand, the French have British Guinea, and the British habe Northern Sumatra. Portugal as Burma + Bangladesh and Spain has all of Timor. *The Swiss Confederation never formed and the lands were divided. * The Rush-Bagot Treaty was never signed. * A more powerful Boer Republic is laid down with the help of the Germans. They currently have a non-aggression Pact with Britain and a deal that they return the Cape by 1940 Only Ahura Mazda knows how the modern day and eventually the future will look. Map A map of a new variety will probably be added every 10 years for the first 40 years. Starting Map Current Map Political Spheres Map Phonetic Map Religious Map Labeled Map Lunar Map (Comes in 1970) Martain Map (Comes in 1995) Rules # Plausibility is essential # No sockpuppeting # 1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. # Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. # Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. # Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. # Mod word is law. # All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. # No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. # The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. # A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down successfully after 3 turns. # If the game makes it to the modern day, we will go by half years. Algorithm and Wars See: Wars (Almost 3) Moderators *Head Mod/Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Co-Head Mod (approved): ~Edge *Omni-Mod (Moderators + Map-Maker): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) *War-Mod (algorithm-dedicated): *War-Mod (algorithm-dedicated): *Moderator #1: *Moderator #2: firesofdoom (I'd like to) Mod Constitution *A mod can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Countries Bold 'countries require moderator approval; should a bold country not post for 5 turns the player will be removed ''Italic ''countries require 300 edits or more The game begins very soon. Europe *'United Kingdom (approved): 'ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *'France (approved): [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 20:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *''Spain:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC)(I finally hit 300! Current: 305 as of Jan 22nd) *''Portugal: '' *'Second Reich (approved): Revolution 9 *''Norway:'' *Sweden: ThievingMagpyr *''Italy: '' Daxus Inferno *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Greater Albania: *Greece: *Poland: *'Russian Empire ' '(approved): ' fires *Andorra: *San Marino: *Lichtenstein: *''The Netherlands:'' *'''Austria-Hungary (approved): Americas *'USA (approved):Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' **'Puerto Ricco: ' *French Quebec (autonomous): *''Mexico:'' *Haiti: *Cuba: ~Edge (Same Color on the map, remove if a mistake) *British America: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Canada (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Greater Belize: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Jamaica: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **British Central America: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015''' ' ** ** ' * * Central American Confederation: * Dutch Lesser Antilles: *Colombia: Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) **''Panama: Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC)'' *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *''Argentina: '' *Bolivia: *''Brazil:'' *Suriname: *Chile: *Panama: Africa *British Africa:ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kingdom of Egypt (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kingdom of Eritrea (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Great Lakes Region: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Sudan: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Central Africa: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Nigeria: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **South Africa: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Ghana: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *French Africa: **Kingdom of Tunisia (autonomous): **Kingdom of Morocco (autonomous): **Algeria: **Africa: **Angola (outpost): **Congo (outpost): **Madagascar: **Dijibouti: ** Ivory Coast: ** Eritrea: ** Somaliland: *Spanish Africa: **Morocco: **Western Sahara: **Equitorial Guinea: **Guinea: *Norweigen Africa: **Cameroons: **Zanzibar (autonomous): *Portuguese Africa: **Senegal (autonomous): **Angola: **Mozambique: **Socotra (outpost): *Dutch Africa: **The Congo: *German Africa: **Southwest Africa: Revolution 9 **Southcentral Africa: Revolution 9 **Tanzania: Revolution 9 **Gabon: Revolution 9 *Italian Africa:-Dax **Libya: -Dax **Somalia: -Dax ** Dijibouti: -Dax **Ethiopia (autonomous): * Liberia: * Boer Free State: Asia *Afghanistan: *Sikh Empire *Tibet: Leldy22 *Siam: -Seiga *''China: Spartian300'' *'Empire of Japan (approved): Tech (talk) 23:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' *Portuguese Asia: **Burma: **Macau (autonomous): *Norweigen Goa: *Nepal: *French Asia: **Indochina: **Sri Lanka: **Balochistan: **Nouvelle Guinea: *British Asia: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Raj (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Malaysia:ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Borneo (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **North Sumatra: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Hong Kong (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Bahrain (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *Italian Gujarat: ~~~ *American Philippines: ~Edge * German Asia: ** New Guinea: Revolution 9 **German Shandong: Revolution 9 *Dutch Indonesia: *Spanish Timor: Middle-East *Persia: *Kurdistan: Shikata ga nai! 23:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Turkey: *Arab Coalition: *French Mid-East: ** Levant: ** Hormuz (outpost): *British Mid-East: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kuwait (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Qatar (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **UAE: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Oman (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Yemen: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *Portuguese Bahrain: Pacific/Oceania * British Oceania: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** New Ireland (S. New Zealand): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Australia: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Fiji: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Marshall Islands: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 * French Oceania: ** Vanuatu: ** New Caledonia: * German Oceania ** Samoa: Revolution 9 ** Solomon Islands: Revolution 9 * Japanese Pacific: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 13:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ** Northwest Papua: ** Micronesia: '' * American Pacific: ** Guam: ** Hawaii: ** Samoa: ' *'Dutch New Zeeland:' ' The Game '1900' Mod Events ' Americas''' *'''The 1900 Galveston hurricane kills about 8,000 people. ' * American temperance agitator Carrie Nation begins her crusade to demolish saloons. * Hoboken Docks fire: A wharf fire at the docks in Hoboken, New Jersey, owned by the North German Lloyd Steamship line spreads to German passenger ships 'Saale'', Main,''Bremen''.'' The fire engulfs the adjacent piers and nearby ships, killing 326 people. * Argentina and Bolivia have a minor border incident along the Uruguay River; no one was injured but a few shots were fired. ' Europe' *'The Paris World Exhibition opens. This comes with the second Modern Olympic Games.' ' The Irish Nationalist leader John Redmond calls for a revolt against British rule. The First Pan-African Conference is held in London King Umberto I of Italy is assassinated by the Italian-born anarchist Gaetano Bresci.' ''' Africa' *'N'Djamena, the capital city of Chad, is founded as Fort-Lamy by French commander Émile Gentil.''' ' Tribal resistance in the Boer state is becoming more of a problem, and most of the border areas are no longer part of government control.' ''' Asia' *'Philippine–American War: Filipino resistance fighters defeat a large American column in the Battle of Pulang Lupa.''' ''' Science' *'Dr. Henry A. Rowland of Johns Hopkins University announces a theory about the cause of the Earth's magnetism.''' ' * The British archaeologist Sir Arthur Evans purchases the land on Crete on which the ruins of the palace of Knossos stand. He begins to unearth some of the palace three days later. * Botanist Hugo de Vries rediscovers Mendel's Laws of Heredity. * The Taoist monk Wang Yuanlu discovers the Dunhuang manuscripts in the Mogao Caves of Dunhuang, China, where they have been sealed since the early 11th century. * The first zeppelin flight is carried out over Lake Constance near Friedrichshafen, Germany. * Max Planck announces his discovery of the law of black body emission, marking the birth of quantum physics. * In New Haven, Connecticut, U.S., Louis Lassen of Louis' Lunch makes the first modern-day hamburger sandwich. * Karl Landsteiner develops a system of blood grouping''' = Player Events *'''Boer Free State: Massive popular underground movements begin ooeration, their purpose is too overthrow the imperialist government, and too make a free nation, a secular non-imperialist one. They begin assassinating leaders, they also blow up the government buildings. **'What does that even mean?' **'I don't think you even have an imperialist government ~Edgemod' **No no they view the government as imperialist but it isn't. *'Japan: '''Mil and eco. Tokyo is capital. The army consists of 150.000 men currently, and laws are passed to increase that number. *'The United States of America: The United States begins a massive naval exapsnion program, seeking to convert the current Green-Water Navy into a "Great White Fleet". Theodore Roosevelt remains incumbent in office, and continues his process of "Gun Barrel Diplomacy" in the Americas. Nations such as Brazil and Colombia are watched closely, fearing that they could rise to oppose the United States. The Navy orders 2 new Dreadnaughts for the Pacific fleet and 3 for the Atlantic, bringing the total number of Dreadnaughts up to 6 in the Pacfic and 9 in the Atlantic. 3 Destroyers are also ordered. The land based military stands at a modest 200,000 men, not including 50,000 marines. Low level violence against Native Americans continues, though many have been wiped out. Industry continues to be developed in the East, mostly New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. The spread of industry is limited in the south and west, though the California area looks to become a promising center of industry. Farming conintues in the South and the West. Northern California and the Great Plains grow the majority of the nations food. Naval bases and Ship Yards are developed in Cuba and California. Railroad expansion continues as well. the state of Texas rebuilds following the hurricane.(MILITARY TURN) **'''Phillipines: The territrory under control of the US, is placed under military occupation. An additonal force of 10,000 Mairnes are sent in to stablize the territory. Combined with an active military force of 40,000, the US seeks to reclaim Manilia. (Eco turn) **'Puerto Rico: '''The Territory is firmly under US grasp. Much like the Phillipines, Literacy and health improve in the territroy.The US continues to US the island as a strategic location, serving as a useful base in the Atlantic. Industry is improved as well. A small military force of 10,000 remains active on the island(Industry Turn) **'American Pacfic: The sparsely populated territory continues to grow under the US. The Area serves as a strategic location for the US military and economic presence in the Pacific. The are serves as a refueling station for the American Navy. A military presence of 5,000 men remains in the area (Infrastrucutre Turn) **'Republic of Hawaii (Protectorate of the US): '''The small nation remains under military occupation by the US. Pro-US Sentiment is currently high. Ship yards and naval bases are construcuted. (MILITARY TURN) *'China: 'After years of being under the control of other nations, with The Middle Kingdom falling piece by the day, The Yellow Phoenix movement launches a coup against the emperor. The coup works, and China is now on the path to greatness. High Marshal Gang is named the leader of China, and he requests an alliance with Japan, to form the Pan-Asia Alliance, as a means of liberating Asia from the European invaders. We state our support for the Filipino Rebels. We begin recruiting men for the military, and build railways to link China together. We begin planning the conquest of Tibet. **'You should probably deal with the forgein occupations first *'Italy: '''The country is shocked and in morning after the assasination of King Umberto I, and King Emmanuel III ascends to the throne. Some of the king's first edicts are implemented to help bridge the income disparity between Northern and Southern Italy, mainly by creating centers of industry in Sicily, improving infrastructure and education, and adding a new progressive tax bracket. The navy is built up considerably and the new king tries to rally Italian nationalists to help boost the military, which proves moderately succesful. **'Libya: Further policies are implemented to attract Italian migrants, and many Italian language schools begin opening up in major cities, such as Tunis, Tobruk, and Tripoli. Plans begin to be made to reconstruct much of Leptis Magna and artificially recreate the city, but due to the costs and complexities of the project it still just remains in planning. Many orchards are created to try to stimulate economic growth and the search for oil begins. **'Somalia: '''Policies are implemented to try to bring more Ethiopian Christians into the West of the country, while also bringing in Italians on the East Coast. Several military ports are built and a large railway project begins to undergo construction. A Italian-speaking university is built. **'Dijibouti: 'Italian immigration is encouraged, and it proves more succesful than in Somalia. The region becomes a gambling hub for rich Europeans and Middle-Easterners, thus attracting a fruitful amount of buisness and income. A Italian-speaking unviersity is built. **'Ethiopia: 'Ethiopians enjoy a level of autonomy, including ther own gendarmaries. Farming is incouraged so that it can then be exported to other parts of the Empire; these crops are mainly food crops. Many rich Ethiopians begin buying land in West Somalia. Several Amharic and Italian speaking universities are built. **'Gujarat: 'The government continues a policy favoring Muslims over Hindus, in order to divide and appease. Cash crops are grown intensivley, mainly cotton. Several military ports are built and the region is reinforced with more Italian gendarmarie, as well as other colonial battalions from Africa, which are mainyl made up of Muslims. ***'Italian Diplomacy: '''We seek closer relations with '''Spain '''and '''Germany. *'Sikh Empire:' Maharaja Balarama Singh continues to be the Maharaja (High King) of the Sikh Empire, aided by Wazir Kanishka Chaudhuri. The nations' geographical region next to the Himalaya mountains means that mining is a large industry in the Northern regions. We try to estsblish trade with Afghanistan. Maharaja Balarama Singh in a speech says that the Wazir will no longer be appointed by the Maharaja but will be democratically elected, and a Parliament is established, it is called the Sasada, after the Punjabi word for 'Parliament', this means an vert important step for Democracy in the Sikh Empire. Farms are build near rivers which boosts the economy, and more Sikh, Jain, and Hindu temples are built in major cities like Lahore. **'Your military is crap, you can't control Afghanistan nor Afghani Sikhs, and keep in mind that Afghanistan's sovreignty was generally in Britain's interest at this time.' **'Well then you should cross out "After massive tensions with Afghanistan" because it does not make sense with the meanibg "After massive tensions with Afghsnistan,. Maharaja" because it is not a meaning.' Also in response to 'you can't control Afghanistan' then why was this not crossed out in Almost 2: "Britannia: we improve the military and economy. Military training exercises are requested with Germany, Japan and Scandinavia. To commemorate the succession of Pope Pius X to the Papal throne a wish for a royal mass is sent to all Catholic nations. As a present to the king he is bought 10 airplanes. The people of Britannia mourn with Serbia. A French man Loui Nasre has been captured after stealing various items from the homes of nobles and is to be put to death does France vouch for him?". See that last part?. *'Russian Empire:' We contiuee to build up our military, with currently numbers 1,200,000 men, with about 200,000 of them on active duty. by next year, we expect to add at least 80,000 men, as well as tank support. in order to upgrade our navy, we begin construction on several battleships and destroyers, due to be completed in 1902. Our economy continues to improve noticably, with thousands of jobs created by our growing railroad industry.' ' Wanting to improve relations with other nations, We offer an alliance with the United States of America, and a Non-agresionon pact with Japan ' *'Colombia: 'Colombian Government looks for a change of neutrality. Meanwhile, the buildings is set to be built up in Bogota. Army is well restricted and troops in work. The industry and economy will prove. The talks in building a museum will decide the Government for option. *'France builds its economy and military. *'German Empire: '''We scream with excitement as the first Zeppelin cruises over the country with great honor. We invest in this and begin future productions as well as creating more of these. We request an alliance with '''Spain, Italy, Austria-Hungary, and Sweden'. We hope to improve trade relations with the USA and France. (Mil. Turn) We build up military and now have an entire army of 3,000,000 due to rapid expansion.' '''Wilhelm II improves education and industry laws. The infrastructure as a whole is great and we are leading in technological advances.' We look into lethal gases to create for our military and develop new armoured cars. ** '''Southwest Africa: Mining is the main focus of the colony and we become very rich due to this. ** South Central Africa: '''Now serving as an African military state, German South Central Africa carries out operations and military training as well as a resource mining area. ** '''Tanzania: '''Economy Improves. The governing power rules with well established methods to keep the colony successful and without disagreement. ** '''Gabon: Jungles are becoming a problem for getting resources and transportation as well as disease of animals in the jungles spreading to the people. German immigration here halts a great lot. ** Asia and Oceania territories: Eco. improves. ** The population of Germany in 1900 was 56,000,000. There's no way in hell that 5% of your population is in the military. ** Italian Diplomacy: We accept the alliance offer. ** Austria-Hungarian Diplomacy: We decline due to tensions with Italy. *'Siam:' Siam builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Buddhist temples are built. *'Austria-Hungary:' We continue to build up our military, hopefully recruiting more as the year progresses. We begin construction on a few battleships. Our economy continues to improve noticably, with thousands of jobs created by our growing railroad industry.' '''Wanting to improve relations with other nations. We try and start to ease tensions with all the ethnic groups of the empire. Slowly but surely, we improve the Austria-Hungarian economy at a slow rate. 1901 Mod Events '''Americas' *The birth of Pentecostalism at a prayer meeting at Bethel Bible College in Topeka, Kansas. *In the first great Texas gusher, oil is discovered at Spindletop in Beaumont, Texas. * U.S. Steel is incorporated by industrialist J. P. Morgan as the first billion-dollar corporation. *New York becomes the first US state to require automobile license plates. *''' Panic of 1901: The New York Stock Exchange crashes. '''Europe * Irish nationalist demonstrators are ejected by police from House of Commons of the United Kingdom in London. * In Bremen, an assassination attempt is made on Wilhelm II, German Emperor. * A showing of 71 Vincent van Gogh paintings in Paris, 11 years after his death, creates a sensation. * The United Kingdom Census 1901 is taken. The number of people employed in manufacturing is at its highest-ever level. *Anti-Jewish rioting breaks out in Budapest. *The first Nobel Prize ceremony is held in Stockholm on the fifth anniversary of Alfred Nobel's death. Asia/Pacific *British Australia plans to create a Federation''' (British player must organized Australian colonies, if there is no post it will be done by me)' *1901 Census of India taken, the fourth, and first reliable, census of the British Raj. * Persia grants William Knox D'Arcy a concession, giving him the right to prospect for oil. *William Howard Taft becomes Governor-General of the Philippines. *Afghanistan reacts positively to Sikh trade. '''Africa' *Due to significant instability in the Boer State, many small tribedoms see their chance and declare independance in the far border regions Science *First public telephones at railway stations in Paris. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RMS_Lucania RMS Lucania] is the first Cunard Line ship to receive a wireless radio set. *The first claimed powered flight, by Gustave Whitehead in his Number 21. Player Events *'Siam:' Siam builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Buddhist temples are built.' *'China,' lead by HIgh Marshal Gang, proposes the formation of the Pan-Asia Alliance between ourselves, Japan and Siam, so as to defend against forgein aggessors. We announce that we will form an alliance with the first European nation to give up their Chinese possessions to us. Military build up continues, with troops being trained by the day, with the ultimate goal of creating an army of over 500,000 men. We request a trade agreement with the USA, Britain and France.\ *'Russian Empire: '''so far our efforts to build up our military have been sucessfull, with about 120,000 men joining, 40,000 more than planed. We continue to work on our ships, ordering 6 more destroyers, in addaiton to what has already been planed. New Weapons are developed, notably the GTZ-25 bolt action rifle. Jobs in the railroad industry are continually expanding, with nearly 3,500 miles of railroad added, mostly in western Russia. '''Wanting to improve our international relations, we ask for an alliance with Italy, and a non-agressionn pact with japnn and Siam.' **'Italian Diplomacy: '''We would agree only to a defensive alliance. **'Japanese Dip: Accepted **'''Siamese Diplomacy: Siam accepts the Russian offer of a non-aggression pact. **'Japanese Dip: We offer Russia to join us in the invasion of China' *'The United States of America: '''The United States begins a massive naval exapsnion program, seeking to convert the current Green-Water Navy into a "Great White Fleet". Theodore Roosevelt remains incumbent in office, and continues his process of "Gun Barrel Diplomacy" in the Americas. Nations such as Brazil and Colombia are watched closely, fearing that they could rise to oppose the United States. The Navy orders 2 new Dreadnaughts for the Pacific fleet and 3 for the Atlantic, bringing the total number of Dreadnaughts up to 6 in the Pacfic and 9 in the Atlantic. 3 Destroyers are also ordered. The land based military stands at a modest 200,000 men, not including 50,000 marines. Low level violence against Native Americans continues, though many have been wiped out. Industry continues to be developed in the East, mostly New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. The spread of industry is limited in the south and west, though the California area looks to become a promising center of industry. Farming conintues in the South and the West. Northern California and the Great Plains grow the majority of the nations food. Naval bases and Ship Yards are developed in Cuba and California. Railroad expansion continues as well. the state of Texas rebuilds following the hurricane. The Federal government remains inactive during the Panic, alowing it to resolve itself. Relations with China are cut following the collapse of the old government and support of the fillipino rebels(Eco TURN) **'Phillipines: The US pushes into the Phillipenes (Military turn)' **'Puerto Rico: The Territory is firmly under US grasp. Much like the Phillipines, Literacy and health improve in the territroy.The US continues to US the island as a strategic location, serving as a useful base in the Atlantic. Industry is improved as well. A small military force of 10,000 remains active on the island.(InfraTurn) **'American Pacfic: '''The sparsely populated territory continues to grow under the US. The Area serves as a strategic location for the US military and economic presence in the Pacific. The are serves as a refueling station for the American Navy. A military presence of 5,000 men remains in the area (IMilitary Turn) **'Republic of Hawaii (Protectorate of the US): 'The small nation remains under military occupation by the US. Pro-US Sentiment is currently high. Ship yards and naval bases are construcuted. (Economy TURN) *'Italy: 'Diffusion of wealth continues, which results in popular support for the king, mainly among the Southerners and the poor. Centers of industry are upgraded and corporate taxes are lowered, but the minimum wage is raised, this results in stable rates of labor and higher standard of living. Salaries for members of the navy and army are increased marginally to increase enrollment. The military focuses mainly on building up the navy, and ship construction is set at an annual of 2 dreadnaughts, 3 destroyers, and 3 cruisers. Construction also begins of a large defensive line in the north of the country, right where the penninsula begins, the belief being that as long as that line is held a land invasion of Italy proper would be impossible. We begin looking into the midly-succeful zeppelin flying ships. **'Libya: 'Italianization of the Libyan peopel continues. The government institutes a new policy in the south, granting more autonomy to the Berber people, further simplifying administration and appeasing the minority. Several factories open as King Emmanuel plans to incorporate Libya into a contributing de jure part of Italy. **'Somalia: 'Christianization continues and the Somali people begin being squeezed from the East by Italians and from the West by Ethiopian Christians. Acquisition of Somali land becomes systematic, but insentives are amde for Somalis to either work or migrate to Gujarat or become colonial marines. Military installments are built along the coast and a top-of the-line industrial drydock begins being built in Mogadishu. The Trans-Abyssinian Railroad begins connecting to pre-built railways. **'Dijibouti: 'Italians continue to move to the colony at a higher rate than any other colony south or east of Libya, mainly being members of the upper class. The economy continues to be developed based off of shipping, gambling, and banking. Construction of the Trans-Abyssinian Railroad begins. **'Ethiopia: 'The amount of colonial soldiers Ethiopia must contribute is increased. The Italian government gifts the protectorate with a trans-Abyssinian Railroad, which is planned to connect all of the Italian Horn of Africa, and construction begins Addis Adaba to the spider-web out. Incentives continue to be given for Christians to move to Somalia. **'Gujarat: 'Cash crops continue to be grown for a very large profit, especially now that it's aided with more cheap labor from Somalia. Several military installments are built inland and on the coast. ***'Italian Diplomacy: '''We ask that our '''German allies share their reasearch regarding Zeppelins. *'German Dip:' We agree to share research. We also ask the Netherlands for their Central American colony in return for 8 million pounds. '' **'Netherlands (MOD): We decline' *'Austria-Hungary:' We continue to build up our military, hopefully recruiting more as the year progresses. We begin construction on a few battleships. Our economy continues to improve noticably, with thousands of jobs created by our growing railroad industry.' '''Wanting to improve relations with other nations. We try and start to ease tensions with all the ethnic groups of the empire. Slowly but surely, we improve the Austria-Hungarian economy at a slow rate. Tensions spark with Germany over the ownership of several lands bordering Austria-Hungary, igniting a neglectable border conflict. ** I dont think the last sentence works, you cant control other nations like that. If im wrong, another mod can retcon this **'It's fine. Border disputes can be started by either side.' **'Thanks dax, i will remember that''' Minor disputes, I do mean. * '''British Empire:' We improve our railroad industry and military technology. With our military population at 10,000,000 we start massing 500,000 troops on the Eygptian-Afghanastan Border.' We also set-up the state of Pacific for Australia, New Zealand and its near neighbours. We offer an alliance with the United States. We increase our presence in the Middle-East. We also try a new incentive of moving Europeans to Australia. We also deploy 1,000,000 troops to Australia and New Zealand to enforce the law. 50,000 of those troops are going to be taught Aborgini and Maori to help improve relations with the local tribes. We offer a free-trade deal with Germany as well. *# '''One does not simply have a peacetime standing army of ten-million. *# One does not simply amass half-a-million troops a mispelled non-existant border. *# Aborigini is not a language. Also, the vast, vast majority of aboriginales are dead. ** Chinese Dip: '''China would like the return of the Yangtze valley. ** '''Sikh Empire diplomacy: '''We offer China our new Congreve Rockets, Volley guns, and massive trade in secret. ** '''China accepts the offer. Wait, ''' '''where did you get that much weaponry? I developed and buyed them from other ones Not only do only have almost no manufacturing ability, but I think China has far more of this primitive guns than you at this point. ' *Sikh Empire: Trade continues with Afghanistan. We try to decrease European influence on Asia, as we want to remain independent. We also try to find a alternative to factories. Maharaja Balarama Singh dies, and his son, Pundarik Singh becomes the new Maharaja, he orders more temples to be built in Lahore and other cities. Military is improved as most of people that are older than 16 sign up for the military, we also put research unto grenades, cannon and artillery, we also widely use cavalry. The Government also seeks closer relations and trade with other nation-states in the Indian sub-continent. More Jain, Hindu and Sikh temples are built, however, Islam is very rare in the country due to widespread Indian religions. In the south-west deserts are growing slowly, therefore the government makes 'lakes' under the deserts, and plants tree seeds over the underground lakes, therefore a green enviroment grows as many oasis' develop. Many Sikh scientists try to research how the 'Universe' and Earth developed. and many theories develop, one scientist, Akalsharan Mujamdar develops a theory that the beginning of the universe was when it was in a very high density rate and then expanded and that this happened 13 Billion years ago, giving birth to the universe, after that the universe cooled down and formed clouds, Akalsharan Mujamdar tries to make other scientists to support the theory and propose ideas to it, this theory is called the Big Bang Theory. We develop Heavy and Medium Congreve Rockets and Volley guns and test them. Economy is improven thanks to farms and Himalaya mining. ' **'A lot of this is just plain ridiculouse. *'''Colombia: '''The hopes of New York Stock Exchange crashes. Meanwhile, the military starts to build up on it's sensitive information on Colombian Government located in capital city Bogota. He thinks the navy is on sights too. For his exclusive interests to gain up a territory, the rockets will be likely to be delivered.'' *'Japan: '''We invade China with 200.000 men **Russian diplomacy: '''in order to aid Japans's invasian of China, we attack china from the north, with 400,000 troops, and send 80 ships to attack from the south China sea, aiding our troops on land.' ''' 1902 Mod Events '''Americas *Pentecostalism becomes increasingly popular in the South and Midwest. *International Bureau of the American Republics is established. *Venezuela can no longer pay its debt to France and ends payments. France blockades Venezueala and threatens a landing in payments do no resume. * Europe *Alfonso XIII of Spain begins his reign. *Lord Salisbury retires as British prime minister. Asia/Pacific *As the War with China rages on as a bloody back and forth between Russia, China, and Japan. The Chinese face heavy casualties. *More coming soon * A snowstorm at Mount Hakkoda, northern Honshu, Japan, kills 199 during a military training exercise. *Australia: Female British subjects (with the exception of Asians, Aborigines and Africans) win the vote with the Uniform Franchise Act. *The insurrection ends in the Philippines. Africa *Several more tribedoms break off, a few even in the country's inland. Some tribes a re willing to negoiate, some are not. Several of the coastal tribes are willing to accept help from other Europeans. *The first Aswan Dam on the Nile is completed. Science * A new car speed record of 74 mph (119 km/h) is set in Nice, France, by Léon Serpollet. *The first teddy bear is produced by Morris Michtom in the United States. *Nathan Stubblefield demonstrates his mobile phone device in Kentucky. Player Events *China now face's it greatest challenge in form of Russia and Japanese greed. Rallying the entire country to arms, High Marshal Gang deploys a massive army of over 500,00 men, many conscripts who are hastily trained. Guerilla actions are mounted in the occupied areas, and a formidable defence is made around Beijing, with trenches, artillery and mines being deployed for it's defence. Should it fall, Marshal Fong will assume command of China, and move the capital to Shanghai. High Marshal Gang calls upon the United States, Britain and France to honour the open door policy, and stop the fall of China. High Marshal Gang has whatever railways that are available be used to transport the troops. Before Japan can use it's navy, High Marshal Gang mounts a massive counter at them, with the aim of driving them back. 150,000 are being used in the attack. Men are conscripted for the army. **'You could not Feild that many men without some help form forgein powers. **edge, Open Door policy? You know it? Just''' fund me so I can have enough men.' **'That's not how the Open Door works at all.' **does it work'. I thought it was meant as a way to stop obe power from controlling China.' **'It was a polociy the US propsed and treaties signed regarding it. It stopped Europe from breaking China into several smaller colonies to summarize simply.' *'The United States of America: The United States begins a massive naval exapsnion program, seeking to convert the current Green-Water Navy into a "Great White Fleet". Theodore Roosevelt remains incumbent in office, and continues his process of "Gun Barrel Diplomacy" in the Americas. Nations such as Brazil and Colombia are watched closely, fearing that they could rise to oppose the United States.The Navy orders several more desroyers following the completion of the first order this past year. The development of the airplane continues, with the Write Brothers working to further their sucsesses, The land based military stands at a modest 200,000 men, not including 50,000 marines. Low level violence against Native Americans continues, though many have been wiped out. Industry continues to be developed in the East, mostly New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. The spread of industry is limited in the south and west, though the California area looks to become a promising center of industry. Farming conintues in the South and the West. Northern California and the Great Plains grow the majority of the nations food. Naval bases and Ship Yards are developed in Cuba and California. Railroad expansion continues as well. The US navy faces 2 threats this year. First, the Pacfic Fleet is placed on high alert following the break out of Sino-Japanese violence. The Atlantic fleet moves to Venezeulea to deter a French landing, warning war should the French attack Venezuela. (Mil TURN) **'''Phillipines: Following the end of the Fillipino war, the Us government begins to rebuild and develop the Phillipines, increasing literacy and health in the nation. Infrastrcuture is also developed, with more roads being built. (Eco Turn **'Puerto Rico: '''The Territory is firmly under US grasp. Much like the Phillipines, Literacy and health improve in the territroy.The US continues to US the island as a strategic location, serving as a useful base in the Atlantic. Industry is improved as well. A small military force of 10,000 remains active on the island.(EcoTurn) **'American Pacfic: The sparsely populated territory continues to grow under the US. The Area serves as a strategic location for the US military and economic presence in the Pacific. The are serves as a refueling station for the American Navy. A military presence of 5,000 men remains in the area (IMilitary Turn) **'Republic of Hawaii (Protectorate of the US): '''The small nation remains under military occupation by the US. Pro-US Sentiment is currently high. Ship yards and naval bases are construcuted. (Economy TURN) *'Siam: Siam builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Buddhist temples are built. A few new harbours begin construction. *'Colombia: '''Military and economy improves slightly. More plans ahead of building the outposts will be on table. The Colombian Government, is really looking to see more outposts to be build up, but he wants for a modernization. **US Diplomacy: the US offers aid in moderization, provided that The Colombians agree to aid in the enforcment of US forgein polociy. **'Colombian Diplomacy: We accept the offer. *'''Austria-Hungary: We continue to build up our military, hopefully recruiting more as the year progresses. We begin construction on a few battleships. Our economy continues to improve noticably, with thousands of jobs created by our growing railroad industry.' '''Wanting to improve relations with other nations. We try and start to ease tensions with all the ethnic groups of the empire. Slowly but surely, we improve the Austria-Hungarian economy at a slow rate. Tensions continue with Germany over the ownership of several lands bordering Austria-Hungary, igniting a neglectable border conflict with the Reich. *' Russian Empire: we push further into China, with 50,000 troops added tour front line. These troops are deployed in key locations to turn the tide in hezvlyy contested areas. We suggest that Japan uses ther navy to greater means in this conflict, belivingg this will result in more territory for bith our nations. '''We offer an alliance with Austria-hungray, and to formilize our alliance with Japan.' **'Japan: Accept' *'Italy: '''Diffusion of wealth continues, which results in popular support for the king, mainly among the Southerners and the poor. The King also proves aristocratic, as greater power is given to the nobility. The military focuses mainly on building up the navy, and ship construction is set at an annual of 2 dreadnaughts, 3 destroyers, and 3 cruisers. A National Armed Forces DAy is created and is celebrated with massive military parades in every major city. Construction of the massive Liguria-Veneto Defensive Line. We begin testing zeppelins and succesfully fly one from Marsala to Tunis. **'Libya: Italianization of the Libyan people continues. Due to the Empire's recent costly endevours, a gamble is made to prospect for oil in the desert to help strengthen the national economy. **'Somalia: '''Christianization continues and the Somali people begin being squeezed from the East by Italians and from the West by Ethiopian Christians. An Italian penal colony is built in Northern Puntland and is dedicated to salt mining; all prisoners sent here come voluntarily under the conditions that they work for a set amount of years before being set free, depending on their crime. King Umberto places an Italian aristocrat as a baron of the colony. Ethiopians are regularly exploited as cheap labor and sent to other parts of the Empire, mainly Gujarat, many others also seek a better life and join colonial forces. The Trans-Abyssinian Railroad continues to be built. **'Dijibouti: 'Italians continue to move to the colony at a higher rate than any other colony south or east of Libya, mainly being members of the upper class. The economy continues to be developed based off of shipping, gambling, and banking. Construction of the Trans-Abyssinian Railroad is finished in the small colony. Locals are dispaced by wealthy landgrabbers, mainly Ethiopians, Italians, and rich Arabs. Proper roads and sanitation facilities are built. **'Ethiopia: 'The amount of colonial soldiers Ethiopia must contribute is increased. The Italian government gifts the protectorate with a trans-Abyssinian Railroad, which is planned to connect all of the Italian Horn of Africa, and construction begins Addis Adaba to the spider-web out. Incentives continue to be given for Christians to move to Somalia. **'Gujarat: 'Cash crops continue to be grown for a very large profit, especially now that it's aided with more cheap labor from Somalia. Several more military ports are built as it is viewed as the Empire's Asian springboard. Intermarriage between the ruling Gujarati Muslim class and Italian aristocrats becomes slightly mroe common. ***'Italian Diplomacy: 'We offer support to '''China '''in the form of several large shipments of small-arms (modern rifles, pistols, and ammo only). ***China needs more than just weapons to survive the alliance agianst us. We do accept the weapons but need allies to win this life-or-death struggle. If in some way they could stop France from destroying us, we would be eternally greatful to Italy. '''German Empire: We accept free-trade with the British.'The attempted assassin of Wilhelm II is tried and executed for his evil. We ask the'UK for an alliance'as well as the trade. No problems w/ economy and continuous crackdown on any future corruption. The lethal gas project is underway with several prototypes already in production.'We ask the Netherlands what it will take to buy out Dutch Central Africa.'Military is powerful and education rises due to government funding as they see the need for strong public school systems. More programs open up for young kids and students to create the future of Germany. We improve relations w/ our new ally Italy, including several head-on meetings with the Italian leader, Vittorio II.'''We let Austria-Hungary know that we don't want any conflict with them and that they began all disputes/trouble. They cannot have any of our land but we will not take their land. We try to improve relations too. * German Shandong: We trade with chinese locals. No disagreements. * German Africa: Same things continue but disease lets up so less people die. Economy improves for all the more better. * German Guinea and German Pacific: We trade with the atolls. * China requests that Germany aid in fighting the agreesors. *'France' builds up its economy and invades China. Japan: Japanese navy blockades Chinese coast. The land forces are pulled back, and sent to aid the Russian forces(Japanese and Russian forces now fight together, in 1 algo). After the recent loss general Tokohori Hiriyama is imprisoned. The loss is a setback, but we trust in the Japanese navy, as it is more advanced and stronger than the Chinese navy. The blockade of the major Chinese ports is a great help, as it hinders the Chinese. 100.000 other forces, including Chinese refugees who fled during the coup ,open up the third front again, suprising the Chinese who obviously werent expecting this move. DID YOU JUST DELETE MY LITTLE PLAN, YOU JERK? AND WHY WOULD THE REFUGEES HELP YOU IF YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THEIR COUNTRY? AND EXACTLY HOW MANY PEOPLE FLED IN COUP?'''